The present invention relates to elastic wheels to be used as wheels of vehicles, and more particularly to elastic wheels with excellent riding comfortableness performance, vibrationproof performance, and soundproof performance.
An elastic wheel typically comprises a disk to be fixed on an axle hub and a rim for supporting a tire, where an vibrationproof body is provided between the disk and the rim. Various proposals have been put forth to provide the elastic wheel with improved vibrationproof performance and riding comfortableness performance. As one of these proposals, a tire wheel is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho. 59-188701, in which a spring is used as a vibrationproof body to improve the riding comfort.
Alternatively, an elastic wheel with a vibrationproof body made of rubber and arranged between a rim and a disk has been also proposed. For example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho. 57-73203, there is proposed an elastic wheel in which a rim is connected to a disk via a rubber-like elastic body. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 5-338401 discloses an elastic wheel where a clearance is created between a rim and an elastic wheel and a vibrationproof rubber is fitted into the clearance. In WO 9833666 official gazette, there is disclosed a wheel barrier assembly in which an annular rubber strip is arranged between a rim and an inner rim having the same profile as that of the rim.
However, in the conventional elastic wheels where rubbers are used as their vibrationproof bodies and are uniformly arranged between their rims and disks respectively, each of the rubber elastic body, which is cemented to the inner peripheral surface of the rim and the outer peripheral surface of the disk by means of vulcanization adhesion, is provided. Therefore, the rubber elastic body appropriately prevents each of vibrations transmitted from the rim to the disk in the axial direction, the radial direction, and the rotational direction, but there is a problem that it cannot prevent a displacement of the rubber elastic body under a heavy load. In other words, the cross sectional profile of the rubber is consistent, so that it is difficult to obtain appropriate vibrationproof characteristics with respect to each of cases from the small input load to the large input load. In this respect, there is the same problem when the spring is used as the vibrationproof body.
Furthermore, it has not been make clear the relationship between the rubber arranged between the rim and the disk and the soundproof performance, so that it is susceptible of improvement in terms of soundproof.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an elastic wheel with improvements in riding comfortableness performance, vibrationproof performance, and soundproof performance without impairment of the durability and the safety at any time of small input load to large input load.
The present inventors have devoted their efforts to solve the above problems while making full use of the characteristics of a rubber elastic body as a vibrationproof body. As a result, the present invention has completed because of their finding that the following configuration will attain the object of the present invention.
In other words, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, comprising a pair of guides fixed annularly on the inner peripheral surface of the rim and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on the both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on the outer peripheral surface of the base rim, in which rubber elastic bodies are interposed annularly between the side surfaces of the guides and the side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively.
Consequently, the rubber elastic bodies being installed are able to absorb vibrations by their shearing deformations, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved against the small input load. Regarding the soundproof performance, furthermore, it is extremely effective on a high frequency area of 100 Hz or higher.
Here, in the elastic wheel, it is preferable that the width of the pair of guides in the axial direction of the wheel may be smaller than the width of the pair of wall portions in the axial direction of the wheel, the inner ends of the pair of the guides in the radial direction of the wheel are connected to each other to form a generally U-shape in cross section in the axial direction of the wheel, and a rubber elastic body is fitted annularly between the inner peripheral surface of the guide in a generally U-shape and the outer peripheral surface of the base rim with a space provided between one of the surfaces and the elastic body. Alternatively, the width of the pair of guides in the axial direction of the wheel may be greater than the width of the pair of wall portions in the axial direction of the wheel, the outer ends of the pair of guides in the radial direction of the wheel are connected to each other to form a generally inverted U-shape in cross section in the axial direction of the wheel, and a rubber elastic body is fitted annularly between the outer peripheral surface of the wall portions in a generally inverted U-shape and the inner peripheral surface of the rim with a space provided between one of the surfaces and the elastic body. Consequently, in addition to surely obtain the effects described above, the compression action of the rubber elastic body provided on the outer peripheral surface of the base rim or the inner peripheral surface of the rim or the like is able to prevent the large deformation against the large input load.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, inserting an elasticity-providing device, between an outer peripheral surface of said base rim and an inner peripheral surface of said rim, the elasticity-providing device comprising; a pair of guides fixed annularly around an internal peripheral surface of an external annular ring body of two annular ring bodies having different radiuses and concentrically arranged together; and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on an outer peripheral surface of an internal annular ring body, wherein rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between the side surfaces of the guides and the side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively.
In this case, also, the vibrations can be absorbed by the shearing deformation of the rubber elastic body being positioned, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, the vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved. Regarding the soundproof performance, furthermore, it is extremely effective on a high frequency area of 100 Hz or higher. Furthermore, the manufacture can be easily performed because the afore-mentioned elasticity-providing device is provided.
Here, also in the elastic wheel, preferably, the elasticity-providing device may be constructed in such a manner that a width of the pair of guides in the axial direction of the wheel is smaller than a width of the pair of wall portions in the axial direction of the wheel, inner ends of the pair of guides in the radial direction of the wheel are connected to each other to form a generally U-shape in cross section in the axial direction of the wheel, and rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between the inner peripheral surfaces of the guides and the outer peripheral surface of the internal annular ring body, respectively, with a space provided between one of the surfaces and the elastic body. Alternatively, preferably, the elasticity-providing device may be constructed in such a manner that a width of the pair of guides in the axial direction of the wheel is greater than the width of the pair of wall portions in the axial direction of the wheel, outer ends of the pair of the wall portions in the radial direction of the wheel are connected to each other to form a generally inverted U-shape in cross section in the axial direction of the wheel, and rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between outer peripheral surfaces of the wall portions having the inverted U-shape and an inner peripheral surface of the external annular ring body, respectively, with a space provided between one of the surfaces and the elastic body. Consequently, the compression action of the rubber elastic body provided on the outer peripheral surface of the internal annular ring body or the inner peripheral surface of the external annular ring body is able to prevent the large deformation against the large input load as well as obtaining the above effects surely.
Also, in the elastic wheel of the present invention, the rubber elastic bodies may be fitted annularly between stoppers extending from the pair of guides in almost the axial direction, respectively, and stoppers extending from the pair of wall portions in almost the axial direction, respectively. Thereby, the rubber elastic body vertically touches the stopper as the input load becomes large, so that the large deformation can be prevented.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, wherein wall portions are fixed annularly on both edges of the outer peripheral surface of the base rim, and rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between both side surfaces of the rim and both internal surfaces of the wall portions, respectively, wherein both edges of the rim extend over the wall portions.
Thereby, the vibrations can be absorbed by the shearing deformation of the rubber elastic body, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved at the time of the small input load. At the time of the large input load, the large deformation can be prevented by touching the rim extending over the wall portion on the upper end of the wall portion.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk and a rim for supporting a tire, wherein a rubber elastic body is fitted annularly between an inner side surface of a guide fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim and an external side surface of the disk, and a rubber elastic body is fitted annularly between the inner peripheral surface of the rim and the outer peripheral surface of the disk with a space provided between one of the surfaces and the elastic body.
Thereby, the vibrations can be absorbed by the shearing deformation at the time of the small input load, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, the vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved. At the time of the large input load, the large deformation can be prevented by the compression action of the rubber elastic body provided on the outer peripheral surface of the disk.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, and also having a pair of guides fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on an outer peripheral surface of the base rim, where rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between side surfaces of the guides and side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively, comprising: an engagement mechanism that interconnects to the outer peripheral surface of the base rim and the inner peripheral surface of the rim between both rubber elastic bodies.
Thereby, the large displacement of the rubber elastic body at the time of the large load can be prevented in addition to absorb the vibrations by the shearing deformation of the rubber elastic body, so that the brake and the traction can be transmitted from the disk to the rim even when the rubber elastic body has broken. In addition, regarding the soundproof performance, it is extremely effective on a high frequency area of 100 Hz or higher.
Here, in the above elastic wheel, it is preferable that the engagement mechanism is an engagement mechanism of dent lines which are provided as protrusions on the outer peripheral surface of the base rim and the inner peripheral surface of the rim, respectively. Alternatively, it is preferable that the engagement mechanism is an engagement mechanism comprised of a dent line provided as protrusions on the inner peripheral surface of the rim and an opening line provided as pores on the base rim. Thereby, the rim and the disk are appropriately engaged with each other, so that the brake and traction can be surely transmitted from the disk to the rim.
Alternatively, furthermore, in an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, and also having a pair of guides fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on an outer peripheral surface of the base rim, where rubber elastic bodies are fitted between side surfaces of the guides and side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively, an engagement mechanism that interconnects to the side surface of the guide and the side surface of the wall portion may be provided. In this case, the shearing deformation of the rubber elastic body is able to absorb the vibrations, so that the brake and the traction can be transmitted from the disk to the rim even when the rubber elastic body has broken.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, and also having a pair of guides fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on an outer peripheral surface of the base rim, where rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between side surfaces of the guides and side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively, comprising: two or more bolts that penetrate through the rubber elastic bodies in the axial direction of the wheel and loosely pass through the guides and the wall portions, respectively, where the bolts are axial symmetric with respect to the axis of the tire and tips of the bolts are screwed in respective nuts.
Thereby, the vibrations can be absorbed by the shearing deformation of the elastic body, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, the vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved. In addition, the falling out of the rim can be prevented even when the rubber elastic body has broken. In addition, regarding the soundproof performance, it is extremely effective on a high frequency area of 100 Hz or higher.
Here, in the above elastic wheel, it is preferable that washers lie between a head of the bolt and the guide or the wall portion and between the nut and the wall portion or the guide. Thereby, the washer distributes the pressure uniformly, allowing the increase of the function of absorbing the vibration.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, and also having a pair of guides fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on an outer peripheral surface of the base rim, where rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between side surfaces of the guides and side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively, comprising two or more protrusions that penetrate through the rubber elastic bodies from respective side surfaces of the guides in the axial direction of the wheel and loosely pass through the respective wall portions to extend therefrom, where the protrusions are axial symmetric with respect to the axis of the tire and tips of the protrusions are screwed in respective nuts.
In this case, also, the vibrations can be absorbed by the shearing deformation of the elastic body, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, the vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved. Even when the rubber elastic body has broken, the falling out of the rim can be prevented.
Here, in the above elastic wheel, preferably, a washer may lie between the wall portion and the nut. Thereby, the pressure can be distributed uniformly by the washer to enhance the function of the vibration absorption.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, and also having a pair of guides fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim and a pair of wall portions fixed annularly on both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel on an outer peripheral surface of the base rim, where rubber elastic bodies are fitted annularly between side surfaces of the guides and side surfaces of the wall portions, respectively, comprising two or more protrusions that penetrate through the rubber elastic bodies from respective side surfaces of the wall portions in the axial direction of the wheel and loosely pass through the respective guides to extend therefrom, where the protrusions are axial symmetric with respect to the axis of the tire and tips of the protrusions are screwed in respective nuts. In this case, the same effects as described above can be also obtained. Here, also it is preferable that a washer lies between the guide and the nut. Thereby, the pressure can be distributed uniformly by the washer, so that the function of absorbing the vibration can be enhanced.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk fixed on an axle hub and a rim for supporting a tire, comprising a plurality of guides fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim, and a plurality of spacers fixed on an outer peripheral surface of the disk so that the spacers and the guides are arranged alternately in the axial direction of the wheel, wherein a rubber elastic body is fitted annularly between the guides and the spacers so as to cover at least a part of the tips of them.
Thereby, the vibrations can be absorbed by the shearing deformation of the rubber elastic body being placed, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, the vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved against the small input load. In addition, the rigidity in the axial direction of the wheel becomes increase, so that it is effective to prevent the vibration in that direction. Furthermore, regarding the soundproof performance, it is extremely effective on a high frequency area of 100 Hz or higher. Still furthermore, the compression force is applied on the tip portions as at least part of the tip portions of guides and spacers is covered with the rubber elastic body. As a result, the large deformation can be prevented.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk to be fixed on an axle hub and a rim for supporting a tire, inserting an elasticity-providing device, between an outer peripheral surface of the disk and an inner peripheral surface of the rim, said elasticity-providing device comprising a plurality of guides fixed annularly on an internal peripheral surface of an external annular ring body of two distinct annular ring bodies having different radiuses and concentrically arranged together a plurality of spacers fixed annularly on an outer peripheral surface of an internal annular ring body, where the guides and the spacers are alternately arranged in the axial direction of the wheel, and rubber elastic bodies fitted annularly between the guides and the spacers so as to cover at least a part of tips of them.
Thereby, the manufacture can be easily performed in addition to provision of the above effects as the above elasticity-providing device is provided.
Here, in the above elastic wheel, it is preferable that there are two guides and two spacers, or there are two guides and three spacers, or three guides and two spacers, or there are one guide and two spacers, while a cross sectional profile of the guide in the axial direction of the wheel is preferably a general trapezoid.
In addition, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, characterized by comprising at least one guide fixed annularly on an inner peripheral surface of the rim in the radial direction of the wheel, and at least one wall portion fixed annularly on an outer peripheral surface of the base rim in the radial direction of the wheel, wherein a rubber-stacked body comprised of rubber and steel plates being stacked in alternate order in the axial direction of the wheel is installed annularly between side surfaces of the guide and the wall portion in a bridging manner.
Thereby, the vibration can be absorbed by the shearing deformation in the vertical direction of the placed rubber staked body, so that especially the riding comfortableness performance, the vibrationproof performance, and the soundproof performance can be improved against the small input load. In addition, regarding the soundproof performance, it is extremely effective on a high frequency area of 100 Hz or higher. Furthermore, the rigidity of the rubber-stacked body in the axial direction of the wheel is greater than the rigidity thereof in the radial direction of the wheel, so that the rigidity in the lateral direction of the tire can be kept to prevent the decrease in the handling stability.
Also, the present invention is an elastic wheel having a disk equipped with a base rim and a rim for supporting a tire, inserting an elastic-providing device between an outer peripheral surface of the base rim and an inner peripheral surface of the rim, the device comprising at least one guide fixed annularly on an internal surface of an external annular ring body of two distinct annular ring bodies having different radiuses and concentrically arranged together, in the radial direction of the wheel, at least one wall portion fixed annularly on an outer peripheral portion of an internal annular ring body, in the radial direction of the wheel, and a rubber-stacked body comprised of rubber and steel plates being stacked in alternate order in the axial direction of the wheel so as to be installed annularly between the guide and the wall portion in a bridging manner.
Thereby, the manufacture can be easily performed in addition to provision of the above effects as the above elasticity-providing device is provided.
Here, in the above elastic wheel, it is preferable that a rubber elastic body as a stopper is placed on a surface facing to an end of the guide or the wall portion in the radial direction of the wheel. Thereby, the large deformation can be prevented by the compression action of the rubber elastic body as a stopper being annularly arranged against the large input load. In addition, it is preferable that the guide may be positioned almost at the middle of the rim in the axial direction of the wheel, a pair of the wall portions may be positioned at both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel, and the rubber-stacked body may be installed annularly between both side surfaces of the guide and both internal side surfaces of the pair of wall portions, respectively, in a bridging manner. Alternatively, a pair of the guides may be positioned at both side areas in the axial direction of the wheel, the wall portion may be positioned almost at the middle of the rim in the axial direction of the wheel, and the rubber-stacked body may be installed annularly between both side surfaces of the wall portion and both internal side surfaces of the pair of guides, respectively, in a bridging manner. Furthermore, a pair of the guides may be arranged in parallel to each other, a pair of the wall portions may be arranged in parallel to each other so as to have a width greater than that of the pair of guides in the axial direction of the wheel, and the rubber-stacked body may be installed annularly between both external side surfaces of the pair of guides and both internal side surfaces of the pair of wall portions, respectively, in a bridging manner. Alternatively a pair of the guides may be arranged in parallel to each other, a pair of the wall portions may be arranged in parallel to each other so as to have a width smaller than that of the pair of guides in the axial direction of the wheel, and the rubber-stacked body may be installed annularly between both internal side surfaces of the pair of guides and both external side surfaces of the pair of wall portions, respectively, in a bridging manner.